Vaporeon (Pokémon)
|} Vaporeon (Japanese: シャワーズ Showers) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when exposed to a Water Stone. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being , , , , , , and . Biology Vaporeon is a composite creature sharing physical traits of aquatic and land animals. It is a quadruped with three small toes on each foot and dark blue paw pads on the hind feet. Vaporeon's body is light blue with a dark blue marking around its head and a ridge down its back. This Pokémon has a split tailfin that has been mistaken for a mermaid's in the past. It has a white ruff around its neck, and three fins around its head made of cream-colored webbing. It is said that rain will come within a few hours if Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate. Vaporeon is mostly found in . under the ownership of a . It is rarely seen in the wild, but in that occasion, it prefers clean freshwater lakes. It has developed gills to become better suited to an aquatic lifestyle. Vaporeon's cell composition being similar to water allows it to melt into the water by using . This ability enables Vaporeon to remain camouflaged while swimming and ambush its prey, fish Pokémon. In the anime Major appearances Vaporeon debuted in The Battling Eevee Brothers, under the ownership of . It was targeted in one of 's schemes. d a Vaporeon during the Pokémon League entrance exam in The Ultimate Test. During the battle, he used a he borrowed, only for Vaporeon to defeat Meowth with . A Vaporeon appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back, under the ownership of Fergus. It was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by . The Vaporeon clone reappeared in Mewtwo Returns. A Vaporeon appeared in Trouble's Brewing and Espeon, Not Included, under the ownership of Sumomo, one of the Kimono Sisters. Vaporeon was used in a match against and , and it was able to defeat Poliwhirl with . A Vaporeon appeared in On Olden Pond, under the ownership of an old woman named Galea. It was used to help Ash train his due to its fast movements. A Vaporeon appeared in Last Call — First Round!, under the ownership of Ursula. It evolved from during the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. A Vaporeon debuted in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, along with an Eevee and its other evolutions at the time, under the ownership of Virgil. In Curtain Up, Unova League!, it battled against Ultimo's during the first round of the Vertress Conference, and ultimately won in the next episode. A Vaporeon appeared in Eevee & Friends with an and its other evolutions, including the newly introduced . It has a dramatic personality. A Vaporeon appeared in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, where it evolved from one of three with a Water Stone found on the . A Vaporeon appeared in Turning Heads and Training Hard!, where it was summoned to help Ilima's Eevee perform . It reappeared in the Poké Problem segment of the next episode, where it saw Ilima and Eevee off. Minor appearances A Vaporeon appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Vaporeon appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North, alongside a and . A Vaporeon appeared in The Power of One. A Vaporeon appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Four Vaporeon appeared in The Fire-ing Squad!, where they were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix. A Vaporeon was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. A Vaporeon made a brief cameo appearance in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, under the ownership of a Trainer who was giving it some water from a fountain. Also, another Vaporeon was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare. A Vaporeon appeared in Gary's demonstration in Johto Photo Finish, where it evolved from an . A Vaporeon appeared in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!, under the ownership of Lola. It reappeared in a fantasy in Grating Spaces!. A Vaporeon appeared in Brock's demonstration in A Bite to Remember, where it evolved from an . Multiple Vaporeon appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A 's Vaporeon appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Vaporeon made a brief cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an and the other six Eeveelutions at the time. A Vaporean appeared in a fantasy in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, where imagined what Serena's Eevee could evolve into. A Trainer's Vaporeon appeared in I Choose You!. It was injured trying to battle and was brought to a Pokémon Center. A Trainer's Vaporeon appeared in The Power of Us. Pokédex entries as well.}} In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga A Vaporeon belonging to Rainer appeared in To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That is the Question!, where it battled against , but was easily defeated. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga A Vaporeon appears in The Master Plan... for Romance!. ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Blame it on Eevee, a mutated Eevee could switch between his evolved forms, one of which is a Vaporeon. him, adds him to his team, and nicknames him Vee. Later, it used the Fire, Water and Thunder Stones of Vermilion Harbor, which were given to him by , to evolve and devolve him freely and faster. Eventually, he lost the ability to devolve after permanently becoming an , but Red felt more content now that he'd been freed from the pain that Team Rocket's experiments had dealt. When Yellow fantasized about Pokémon that could evolve via stone, a Vaporeon appeared along with an Eevee, Jolteon, and Flareon in The Kindest Tentacruel. A Vaporeon by and lent to for his challenge appeared in Moving Past Milotic. A Vaporeon appeared in Pleased as Punch With Parasect, under the ownership of a Kimono Girl. A Vaporeon appeared in a fantasy in the . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga encounters a Vaporeon in Seize The Unmanned Power Plant!!. A Vaporeon is seen with during the curry cooking competition that went on in Curry Showdown! Which is the Most Delicious?. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} event}} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area= marine, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Almia Castle, Altru Tower}} |area=Bright Beach (Both Modes S)}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Beach Zone}} |area=Canal Ruins, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Beach: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Forest of Shadows (1F-14F), Grove of Whispers (1F-9F), Freezing Pillar (1F-14F), Silent Tundra (Mapless Street), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park, Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 6}} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 54 Graucus Hall: Stage 463}} |area=Distortion Land: Vast Ocean (Back Boss), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Special)}} |area=Area 07: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Birthday Vaporeon|All|Japan|10|October 12, 2013 to December 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Vaporeon}} |Pokémon Center Vaporeon|All|Japan|50|May 13 to June 23, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Vaporeon 2}} |Pokémon Store Vaporeon|All|South Korea|50|July 15 to 23, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Vaporeon}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Vaporeon|Japanese|PGL|10|October 20, 2010 to January 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Vaporeon}} |Global Link Vaporeon|Korean|PGL|10|May 18 to August 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Vaporeon}} |Global Link Vaporeon|English|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Vaporeon}} |Global Link Vaporeon|French|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Vaporeon}} |Global Link Vaporeon|German|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Vaporeon}} |Global Link Vaporeon|Italian|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Vaporeon}} |Global Link Vaporeon|Spanish|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Vaporeon}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Water Gun|Water|Special|40|100|25||'}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Water Gun|Water|Special|40|100|25||'}} By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- more than anything else! }} |- in the Crag Area. }} |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Water Stone |link='Hero'/'Heroine' }} |- |- |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=134 |name2=Vaporeon |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Vaporeon is the only that appears in the of Pal Park. * In Generation I, Vaporeon had a notably different design with the backs of its ears being all black, fins on each leg, and a fin running down the entire length of its back. All of these details were removed in Generation II. Notably, these details weren't present in its original Pokémon Red and Green artwork. * In , Vaporeon is programmed to learn both and at level 42; however, a bug prevents a Pokémon from learning more than one move at the same level, so Vaporeon cannot learn Mist in Yellow. * Vaporeon was designed by Atsuko Nishida.https://twitter.com/atsuko_nishida/status/783643367523557376 Origin Vaporeon's origins are uncertain, though it could be based on a cross between aquatic creatures, , and s. The fins and dorsal lining may be based on different types of . Its ears resemble a mix between a fish's fin and a 's or caracal's ears. It also shares characteristics with s. Vaporeon may also be inspired by the of Greek mythology, or the , a national symbol of . Its ability to become invisible and turn into water might be inspired by the . Vaporeon's resemblance to both carnivorans and cetaceans could be based on , such as . Its fringe around its neck resembles a . Name origin Vaporeon is a combination of vapor (a gaseous form of water) and eon (an immeasurably long period of time, possibly referring to how long evolution takes naturally). Eon is a suffix all evolutions share and was Eevee's English prototype name. Showers is literally showers, as in rain showers. In other languages like every Eeveelution in Mandarin. |zh_yue=水伊貝 Séuiyībui|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Water Eevee". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Cantonese |hi=वेपोरीऑन Vaporeon|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Вапореон Vaporeon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Vee * Vaporeon (MPJ) Notes |} Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Aquana es:Vaporeon fr:Aquali it:Vaporeon ja:シャワーズ zh:水伊布